


Indifferent

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, determined steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-WS, Bucky is taking a long time to remember. But Steve’s willing to play the long game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indifferent

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the prompt “Stages.” Also for this prompt at comment-fic: the opposite of hatred is the same as the opposite of love

Steve locked the door to the cell before the Winter Soldier could stop him.

“What are you doing?” the Soldier asked, wild-eyed.

“We need to talk,” Steve said. The two slowly circled each other, both men now locked in the cage.

“You’re an idiot!”

“It’s okay. I know you hate me.”

The Soldier stopped in his tracks, his face sliding into neutral. “I don’t feel anything for you.”

“Really?” Steve said, smirking just a little. “Cuz you seem kind of pissed.”

The Soldier narrowed his eyes, seemed to contemplate taking a swing.

“Fine,” he said to Steve finally. “I find you… annoying.”

Steve paused, then nodded. He pulled out a device and signaled the cell door to open.

“That’s it?” the Solider said, suspicious.

Steve set his jaw. “It’s a start,” he said, voice rough with determination, certainty.

The Soldier snorted and walked out.

Steve, somehow, let him go.


End file.
